questionablecontentfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Sven Bianchi
> On the other hand, two-timing Genevieve was just plain a lack of character. Even if people expect that sort of thing from you, going along with that expectation is spinelessness in addition to hurting your girlfriend. OF COURSE he's spineless. He may never have been stimulated to develop a spine. He may just be trying very hard to do that now. More later. ps: I cannot react on the forum, as much as I wish I could - the registration mechanism doesn't work. ... aaaand I'm back. I posed that, of course, Sven is spineless. Let's keep in mind that, while we have a fairly good idea about Marten's and Faye's upbringing, we know less of Sven's formative years than we do about Hannelore's. What we do know is that he's been raised by parents who were firmly stuck in the '60's/'70's, and that everything he wanted, or thought he wanted, came to him naturally, without him having to make an effort. Straight A's, attention, popularity, and later, money. We also know that he's consciously not proud of his accomplishments. He considers himself a shallow womanizer, and he considers his music to be utter trite. And we also kow that, WITHIN his social circle, he has always behaved responsibly and in a considerate manner. He has never even so much as made a pass at ANY of Dora's friends. He obviously cares for Dora, he tries to actually be friends with Faye (not the easiest person to be friends with), and the one time he sleeps with someone from that social circle, it is because she throws herself at him. And when he screws that up (it would've been screwed up one way or another), it is because Gina throws herself at him. He did, apparently, not intend to do that. But that is where his spinelessness overtook him. So, yes, he's spineless, there is no arguing that. But he's also a nice guy. He's evidently smart and socially conscious enough'' to not like himself very well'', and that may well be THE ROOT OF HIS PROBLEM. It may take a Hanners to at least make him dimly aware that he might be wrong about himself. If that turns out to be the case, we can chalk it up as another of Hannelore's achievements. Peterhuppertz 05:32, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Would you like me to quote that on the QC forum? It would contribute to the discussion but I feel like I should get your permission before doing a copy/paste. Is it cold in here? 05:54, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh... by all means go ahead. And include my apology for not coming onto the forum and partaking in the discussion myself. I would if I could register. Peterhuppertz 07:00, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Bianchi inferiority complex family discount Come to think of it, inferiority complices seem to run in the Bianchi family. Dora is good at it too. Peterhuppertz 21:01, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Citation Needed? How are we supposed pt provide a citation for something we can't prove? In this case, the statement is that he hasn't had any hookups since his disastrous relationship with Faye Dngrsone (talk) 12:17, December 24, 2019 (UTC) : Dngrsone, as far as I remember, Sven and Faye discussed it some time after their hookup. —⁠andrybak (talk) 20:12, December 24, 2019 (UTC) Got it. Citation added, strip 2744 --- Dngrsone (talk) 20:29, December 24, 2019 (UTC)